Kitty, Cat, Ritsu?
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: Mio never meets Ritsu cause Ritsu never really existed. Then the first day of high school Mio is walking home but then she spots a 'special' looking cat.The cat has light brown hair and golden eyes. Mio x Ritsu


Third Fanfic which is now Mitsu~! (MioxRitsu) Fell in love with this couple at first site xD

* * *

><p>One day a girl named Akiyama Mio was walking home from her first day of Sakuragaoka Girl's High School. She almost fainted 5 times during the whole school day. Mio kept thinking how stupid she acted while everyone else thought it was cute. She only made one friend Hirasawa Yui. She was a total air head too but she was funny.<p>

"Meow.."

Mio stopped dead in her tracks and looked in front of her... There was a cat but not just any cat. It was a special cat but Mio didn't know that. The cat had brunette hair and golden eyes. Mio didn't like stray cats or dogs she was scared of almost everything. She just stood shaking a little while the cat stared at her with its head tilted to the left. After a few seconds pasted the cat walked towards Mio and started to rub against her leg. Mio stared at the cat and then smiled and picked it up.

She looked at its yellow collar with the round gold metal and read "Ritsu...Weird no address just a name." Then the cat looked at her and nuzzled closer while Mio giggled and started back home.

**^Back^Home^**

When Mio got home she took off her shoes "Mama, papa I'm home!" Then Mio's Mom came to greet her but then saw the cat and paused.

"M-Mio where did you get that?" She said still staring at the cat.

Mio looked down at the cat then back at her mom " Down the block...Please can I keep her! I'll take care of her, feed her, bathe her, and everything."

Mrs. Akiyama looked at the cat then back at Mio, "Please Mama." Then she made Ritsu face her mother so she could see how cute she was.

She let out a sigh "OK, OK, but shes your responsibility me and Mr. Akiyama will only help you but supplies, understand?"

Mio nodded and hugged her mom "Thank you!" Then she ran to her room with Ritsu in her arms.

**Mios Room~!**

Mio sat on her bed with in her lap purring as she pet her, "Your sucha cute little kitty." She said as the cat snuggled closer to her.

"Ah! I forgot I have homework...Sorry little Ritsu." Then she took the cat off her lap and stood up grabbing her stuff from her book bag and placed them onto the table.

Then a few minutes later Ritsu laid next to Mio and slept there while Mio finished her Homework. When she did she was about to get up until she notice the cat was still sleeping. She smiled and slowly picked up the cat and walked to the bed. She lied down and placed Ritsu next to her. Ritsu snuggled closer and then they both feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>^-After-School^-<strong>

After school Mio told Yui about the cat which Yui totally freaked out and wanted to see it but Mio said that she had to go shopping for the cat, and Yui happily offered to go with her which Mio accepted. When saw a pet shop Yui ran inside while Mio quietly walked. Mio took her time picking things out for Ritsu. She deiced to get her a new yellow collar with a tag that says 'Akiyama Ritsu' at the top then cross drum sticks and then their address. When Yui and Mio got all they needed they both walked to Mio's house.

When they got there they were greeted by Mio's mother and then they ran up the stairs to Mio's room where Ritsu was. When they got there Yui saw Ritsu laying on the bed and she ran for her. She hugged her and snuggled her saying "Cute~!"

**|||Ritsu's Mind|||**

_Gah...Can't barely breath! Whats wrong with this chick! Help me!_

**^^3rd Person^^**

"Mio-chan! She's so~ cute!" Yui said still snuggling Ritsu.

"Y-Yui...Don't hurt her..." The shy girl said.

Yui let Ritsu go who ran to Mio and jumped into her arms thinking, _Thank you! _

Mio giggled while the small cat licked her cheek, Yui joined in after a while too.

The whole day went by fast because it was so much fun. Ritsu stayed next to Mio most the time because she was a little scared of Yui. Yui kept smiling at Ritsu which creep her out. Then when Yui left Ritsu was kinda glad she was gone. It was around 10:00 so Mio decided that it was time for bed but after she took a shower and put on her pajamas. Then she went to bed and kissed Ritsu lightly on the nose and said "Nite". If Ritsu was human then she would have been blushing like heck.

**Next Morning**

When Mio woke up there was less room in the bed and it was burning hot. Then she opened her eyes...There was a girl with brunette hair and a yellow... Collar around her neck. Mio screamed and fell out the bed then scrambled to her feet .

"W-who are you!" She said...Then she notice the cat tail that was waving side to side and the cat ears on the girls head.

The girl looked up and yawned, "Nya~ mmmm," Then she blinked a few times, took off the blanket, then screamed. "Wha...What the hell!"

Mio notice that the girl had no clothes on and fainted with a nose bleed.

**~Ritsu's Pov~**

I looked over my body...No fur... Then I notice it was a humans body, "Wha...What the hell!"

Then I heard a small thud and looked back at my owner...She fainted. I jumped over to her and licked her cheek making her eyes lids open a little so I licked her more making them open fully. When she notice who I was she crawled back fast...

She stared at me with a blush, "Who...Who are you?"

I tilted my head and showed her my collar, "Ritsu...M-Mio's cat."

She stared at me for a while so I crawled to her and she looked at my collar, "Y-you are Ritsu..."

I nodded waiting for a reply from my owner.

* * *

><p>I want some lemon from this maybe .<p> 


End file.
